Endless Waltz
by YOSHINOYA
Summary: Partially Sorato, Sora is mixed up in the death and murder of her best friend... Yamato decides to help
1. One

Endless Waltz One  
  
Disclaimer: For those of you reading this and have read my other 7 chapter fic, I just want to tell you that I might not finish it any time soon cause it's going no where. In the mean time, submerge yourself in this fic and have fun! Yes I stole the title of my fic from Gundam Wing, but what are you guys going to do about it huh? You guys can flame me, but no stuff about which couple you like and then add some thing about how you think sorato sucks at the end. I only accept constructive criticism and good things you want to say about my story (heh heh heh). This is getting too long, okay… -_-;  
  
Sora Takenouchi sat on the balcony of her fairly large house that was beautifully furnished with leather sofas and Persian rugs (I'm sorry I have no sense of interior design). She sipped a cup of hot tea and jerked it back as she burnt her tongue. She swore to herself and lowered the cup back to its saucer. Sora stretched and yawned, she breathed in the fresh spring air and sighed. Leaning back in her chair she recalled her life until now.  
  
p.Ever since her tennis craze in high school, she had loved tennis, adored it, and wouldn't stop playing it, even now she had regular games of tennis with friends. High school was fun and when she finished she moved onto university. Finishing university specializing in literature composition, she took two more years to improve her author skills to write fiction. After that, she stayed at home a little while longer with her mom arranging flowers until, she decided to move out and pursue her own writing career.   
  
'So many years so little words,' Sora thought as she picked up her cup and took another sip of tea. She licked her lips tasting the orange and tangerine taste that the tea gave off. Smiling, she thought about how successful her life in writing had been. In about two months after her first book was published, she had already made it on over a quarter top 20 best-selling author lists. Of course compared to other famous authors that was nothing, but to her it was one of her life's biggest accomplishments. Her smile faded as she thought of a worse side of life, her personal life.   
  
During her years in university she had become an even closer friend with Mimi, Hikari and Miyako. The three girls spent most of their time together, except for classes, which Sora mostly had with Mimi because Miyako and Hikari were younger. University was the time of her life. The three along with the boy, (Yamato, Taichi, etc.) would go to get coffees at a local Java corner on Saturday nights, it was so much fun. She hadn't expect relationships to brew, but something did occur between her and brown hair, soccer playing doofus. Sora didn't want to remember the details of their relationship, but let's just say that he broke her heart and left her alone to pick up the pieces. After her break-up, she no longer felt comfortable in Odiba, so she mowed to Macao. She hadn't expected to see her friends again, but two years ago, almost all of her friends moved to Macao, moved to Hong Kong and others just stayed in Japan. She kept in good contact with Mimi and Miyako; they saw each other at least once every week. Hikari was in Hong Kong, so was Yamato and Takeru. Jyou and Koushiro stayed in Odiba. Ken however was in Macao. Sora never kept much in contact with the boys, but the girls were and unforgettable and unbreakable chain. She never heard about Taichi, but then again she wouldn't want to hear about Taichi.   
  
About a month ago, the three girls had begun to answer personal ads and they had gone on a couple of dates with the same men. You see, the girls would answer the same ads and then discuss the men they dated. Hikari never approved of this much so she never did answer the ads. Besides she had Takeru. A telephone ring interrupted Sora's thoughts. "Hello?" Sora asked. "Ne? Sora? It's Mimi!" "Oh, hi Mims. What's up?" "Well," Mimi laughed, "I have a date tonight." Sora laughed to herself. Of course Mimi would get the date, she always had her pick of the litter. It was normal, Sora sighed before saying, "Have fun Mimi." That night, Mimi never got home…  
  
That night Mimi never came home, and the only answer Sora got when she called, was Mimi's answering machine which sounded, "Yeah, hey, hi, it's me Mimi, I'm not home right now so you can leave a message for sweet old me… just kidding! Seriously though, leave a message…**beep**." Sora hung up with a sigh and sat on the couch and recalled the conversation she had had with Mimi before her date.   
  
"A date Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, who is this special guy?"  
  
Mimi laughed, "His name is Shinji 'Orpheus' Takanori, and surprisingly he's Japanese."  
  
"Well Mims, we're Japanese and we live in Macau."  
  
"I know," Mimi paused, "it's just so hard to find a good Japanese friend here."  
  
"Ahem?"  
  
"Oh Sora you're my friend, you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah… sure."  
  
"Anyway, you won't know this guy cause I answered this one on my own. Hey what time is it?"  
  
"Seven, why?"  
  
"Shoot I'm late got to run!"  
  
"Well, go have fun Mimi, spill your guts out."  
  
Frowning, Sora walked up to her own mini-bar and mixed herself a dry martini. Sitting down on her couch she sipped the drink as she tuned on her TV. She watched the news and listened to the top, world and sports news. Even though Sora didn't want Mimi to be on some murder case on TV, she wanted to be reassured if anything did happen to Mimi, or even better, if nothing happened to Mimi. Sora didn't mean 'spill your guts out' literally. The news ended and Sora had finished her martini. She stood up and walked up to her stereo. Turning it on, she let the sounds of classical composers, sounds of strings, and waves of flutes soothe her mind. A storm was brewing outside and the thunder rumbled through the night sky. Sora wanted to talk to someone, and she thought of someone she hadn't talked to in a long time. She picked up the phone and dialled a blonde's phone number.   
  
He smiled as he rewound the tape that he had made of night. There was a disturbing glint to his eyes that showed his madness; however, this glint also hid his insanity to certain girls. The click from the VCR signalled that the tape was done rewinding. Snickering, he pressed the play button. The TV flipped visuals displaying the date he had had with that pink hair girl. He had fancied her and pampered her on their date, and he was disgusted by it. She thought she was a princess, but not all princesses had to live. So, he had brought her to The Rink. The skating rink was cornered in a little spot in the forest, but she didn't know that it was far away from the city, only he did. It was his private rink no one really knew where it was, and no one said he had to register it. He had brought her in and she gasped as she saw the beautiful rink furnished with lights and designs of paint that could amaze anyone. It was like a ballroom on ice. He had asked her if she wanted to skate.   
  
"Come on Mimi, let's skate," he said.   
  
"I really shouldn't Shinji, I'm not good and I don't have any skates," Mimi replied.   
  
"Wait here," Shinji said as he went to fetch her a pair of skates. He had already had the skates ready and sharpened. 'Size 7' the box label read on the side, and he picked the box up and handed it to Mimi, who smiled when she opened the box. She picked up the skates beautifully embroidered with diamonds. He helped her put the skates on, and he tied them, tight. He saw her wince, but she was too hypnotized by the beauty of the ice rink to care. Soft music started playing as he led her onto the skating rink. The two danced, waltzed on the ice. "And you said you weren't good," he smiled.   
  
"I'm not, I have a friend who's better," she returned the smile.   
  
"Who?" he asked.  
  
"A Sora Takenouchi, know her?"   
  
"Nope."   
  
They continued dancing, spinning and twirling for what seemed like ages, until Mimi said, "Can we stop now? I'm getting tired."   
  
"NO!" he had raised his voice, "this is endless, an endless waltz." His eyes had begun to darken now revealing the madness "You can't stop," he added. This always happened to him when he was driven mad with murder. Mimi noticed the change, "I-I have to go," she stuttered, twirling around. He grabbed her gloved hand, "NO!" he yelled. Mimi started to try to run the glove slipped off her hand. She sped away, and she felt her hearting pumping like mad against her chest. Her brain was yelling at her to run, but her feet were burning and begging her to stop. She reached the end of the rink. She tried to take off her skates, but he had tied them on too tight, and in dead knots. He sped after her, yanking off his skates with ease. Mimi, tripping and sliding, ran away as fast as she could the once beautiful and elegant skates becoming her mortal enemy. Mimi reached the door of the rink and banged against the door hoping it would open. I was locked, and someone had ripped the lock handle off, she was trapped. She cried for help, but the trees in the forest surrounding the rink only trapped her voice. She ran the back the other way spraining her ankle. Shinji caught up jumped on her, picked up a skate blade and slashed her throat. All that was heard was a faint scream and a slash of red washed onto the walls of the rink.   
  
He pressed stop on the VCR and ejected the tape out. He labelled the tape, 'Mimi' and put it on a shelf with a dozen other tapes all labelled with girl's name. 'Aio' one said, one also said 'Brenda' and another read 'Dana'. Now he had added Mimi to his collection. He sat back in his chair and said with an insane smile, "Sora, you're next."   
  
Sora was finishing her conversation with Yamato. They had talked to hours, laughing at each other's jokes and discussing the times that they had in university. "Yeah it has been a long time," Yamato said.   
  
"Yeah," said Sora.  
  
There was a long pause, and then Yamato said, "I missed you."   
  
Sora's chocked a bit, "Me too."   
  
"Hey I got to go. Talk again?"   
  
Again there was a pause. "Yeah, bye!" Sora finished and hung up the phone. Then she heard a knock on her door. 


	2. Two

Hikari looked up into Takeru's eyes, they seemed to be occupied, as if he wasn't focusing or at least thinking about their date. They had just seen a movie and were at a restaurant eating dinner. Takeru hadn't ordered anything. "Takeru…" Hikari said slowly. He didn't stir a bit or make any response.  
  
"Takeru? Hello?" Hikari asked waving her hand in his face.  
  
"Huh? What?" Takeru finally came back to his senses.  
  
"Nothing," Hikari said annoyed, as she bit into her salad, "it's just that you seemed a bit off. Anything wrong?"  
  
"No, nothing," Takeru said reflecting on the events that had happened that day.  
  
Takeru now worked at a Hong Kong TV station. They station had begun to broadcast Mimi's cooking show. They had showed many episodes, but now they were out and Mimi was supposed to drop off a new episode on tape personally, she promised. Today, Mimi didn't even show up, no courier, nothing. So, they had to show a rerun. Their ratings dropped by half. They even got phone calls from loyal viewers with complaints and rants.  
  
"She never came," Takeru whispered.  
  
"Who never came?" Hikari had a very good ear.  
  
"No one…never mind…" push Takeru.  
  
"…Sure…fine…whatever you say," Hikari raised her voice.  
  
"No one! Nothing! Hikari it has nothing to do with you," Takeru insisted.  
  
Hikari stared at her salad for a while before she pushed it away, "I'm full she said, I got to go."  
  
Hikari got up and walked away. "What? It has nothing to do with you," Takeru exclaimed watching Hikari leave the restaurant.  
  
'That's exactly my point,' thought Hikari as she pushed open the door letting it slam back as she left.  
  
Sora got up and walked to the door. The thunder clashed outside and the flashes of lighting reflected off her face. As she walked the knocking grew louder, she reached, she was shaking. Why on earth was she so scared? She just had a feeling that something was wrong outside, and her head was screaming at her that something dangerous was out there. She reached for the doorknob and turned it. Sora was pushed over as Miyako leapt in. "Oh thank you Sora!" Miyako said helping Sora up. "There was a terrible storm outside and I was in the neighbourhood and decided to drop by," Miyako put on a big grin, "and I was getting really wet so I kind of barged in."  
  
"Uh huh," Sora said, still dazed from being knocked over. "It's okay," she said standing up and brushed herself off, "here, let me get you a towel."  
  
Sora fetched Miyako a towel and led her into the living room. Where the two sat on the couch and began to discuss stories both old and new.  
  
He looked at the calendar, exactly 48 hours after the murder. Yes, it was time, time to do it. He loaded the big black bag into his car, hopping into the driver's seat himself. The car's ignition rumbled and the car sped away running on the small country road. Stopping far, far away from his house. He opened the car door and stepped out. Here was an eerie scratch as eh pulled the bag from the car, and dragged it across the ground. He threw the bag in a nearby ditch and drove away. The bag had ripped open a bit, and out of a slit fell, a strand of pink hair.  
  
"And when I was on my way to Ken's house, it started to pour," Miyako explained.  
  
"Well, glad I was home," Sora said, handing her a cup of tea.  
  
"Thanks," Miyako said. Then she remembered Mimi and decided to ask Sora about her, "I called Mimi about 15 times yesterday but, no one answered. How about you?"  
  
'That's weird,' Sora thought, 'the same thing happened to me, except I didn't call 15 times.' "Oh well, She probably went to visit someone in Hong Kong or Japan, or maybe she went somewhere with Shinji," said Miyako, again with a huge grin on her face.  
  
"Ugh, Miyako," Sora laughed.  
  
The storm had stopped and the sky cleared, but it was still dark for it was night. "Well I really should get going. I promised Ken I would meet him," said Miyako.  
  
"Oh okay," said Sora leading Miyako to the door.  
  
"See you!" said Miyako hopping through the door and down the steps.  
  
"Bye!" said Sora, waving goodbye to Miyako who was now pretty far down the street.  
  
She had taken a shower and now was in her pyjamas, ready for bed. She sat on her couch watching a rerun of Casablanca as a late night movie. She was tired, trying to keep her eyelids open and trying to focus on the black and white figures on the screen as they sounded fuzzy words, but her eyes gave up on her and she fell asleep.  
  
Sora woke up the next morning feeling groggy. She stirred around and flipped trying to get back to sleep, it was no use. Sora walked to her kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee. Stirring in the sugar in the cup, she looked at the clock in her living room; it was nine. 'Good,' she thought, 'just in time for the news.' She turned on the TV and took a sip. The news anchor then reported, "Last night, cooking sensation Mimi Tachikawa was found dead at…" Sora didn't' hear anymore. She dropped the cup which shattered into a million pieces that seemed to dance and spin around each other, doing an endless waltz.  
  
Jyou sat in his office sipping a cup of mocha. He sighed as he leaned back looking up at the wall, seeing the doctoral cross-section posters hanging on his wall. Hearing a knock on the door, he turned his head towards the sound, "Come in," he said after clearing his throat.  
  
A nurse then popped her head in, "Dr. Kido," she said, "we have a body up for an autopsy. You in for it?"  
  
"Why not?" Jyou exasperated, getting up. Two kidney transplants, a fracture, and a car victim, an autopsy all the same thing. He sighed, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Turning the corner, he opened the door to the operating room, finding his best friend, old love, Mimi Tachikawa, lying on the table.  
  
The phone rang and Sora turned around. The constant beeping of the phone seemed to drown her in synch with her thoughts. Each time the phone rang she thought, 'This isn't real.' With a shaky hand, she picked up the phone. "Hel-lo," she stuttered saying each syllable in a short, quick breath.  
  
"Hey, Sora it's Yamato," said the blonde on the other side of the line."  
  
"Hel-lo?" again Sora said, still stuttering.  
  
"Sora? You okay? Listen, I heard about Mimi and…" Sora heard no more, she had finally snapped and collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Her vision was blurred as tears welled up in her eyes and let the cold night air blow them away. 'Stupid Takeru,' she thought, fast pacing down the road. Through the corner of her eye she saw a man sitting in an alley corner sleeping only under a thing garbage bag. "Poor man," she muttered, dropping a twenty to the ground and tucking it safely into the man's hand. "Thank you dear," the man said smiling at her. Hikari looked up and saw an elderly man, whose nose was red because of the cold night.  
  
"You're welcome," she replied giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Dear, you're a special one. So little people care about us, you spread light through us all," chuckled the older person.  
  
'The crest of light,' Hikari thought and laughed, 'that's me' "Goodbye," she said giving yet another warm smile and began to walk off.  
  
"Goodbye dear, God bless you," said the man.  
  
As she walked away, she felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck, she heard faint footsteps behind her. She swirled around only to find the old man asleep again on the street. Shrugging, she began to walk again, still feeling the hairs on her neck. Hikari felt uncomfortable, very uncomfortable, and began to walk faster, and faster, she was running. A hand reached out and grabbed her hand; she gave a yelp and tired to run. The person whoever it was was strong. Letting out another yelp, she tried to pull away, like a tug-of-war with her hand. The curb was straight ahead, all she had to do was pull away and run. "Let go!" Hikari yelled, yanking her hand away. She was at the curb now, "Let go!" she yelled again and was released as she tumbled onto the street. Hikari looked up only to see the headlights of a car beaming right in front of her.  
  
Yamato hung up; he had heard the phone drop on the other side of the line. He just felt he had to get to her. He had always felt like this, every time something happened to her, he just felt like he had to be there, for Sora that was. "Damn emotions," he muttered to himself. It was a tough time for her and everyone and he could help. Running out of the Tai Po area, he got a taxi and hailed it to go to Hong Kong Harbour. Running up to the stairs in the rain, he was soaked when he got to the ticked booth. He said to the attendant there, "Can I have a Jet foil ticket to Macao?"  
  
"Sorry sir," said the lady in the booth, "we're all sold out for today."  
  
"Damn," said Yamato, "Any other boats?"  
  
"Well, we have an old junk that tosses in the waves. It's about a four hour ride on that."  
  
"Uh-huh, no thanks."  
  
"Listen sir, if there is any extra space on any of the Jet foils leaving today, I'll call you."  
  
"Okay, thanks," Yamato said leaving the booth and sat down on a near by bench and he began to catch his breath. He looked at his watch and hoped to be called.  
  
He smelled the glove. Oh yes, it still had the scent of her. The flowery and pinkish smell to it tossed him back into the intense kill he made. It was time to give the glove, her glove to the next person he would kill, Sora Takenouchi… 


	3. Three

Okay first, to answer some questions I have received in my e-mail. No this will never turn in to a lemon okay? Also, no, I will not write one. Also, I have been asked to include some shounen-ai into this fiction and well I'll have to think about it. I don't want to give a harsh no, but I'll give a blunt maybe okay? I'm really sorry this came out so late. Blame my school and my exams, but also blame me. I have had some free time, but I was just too lazy to write. Well summer is now here and I might be able to even finish it.  
  
P.S. That is not likely  
  
Well on with the fiction!  
  
She lay there, gasping for her breath. She felt so much pressure on her chest. It was harder and harder to breath. "Hey lady," a voice cried out, "you okay?" Hikari opened her mouth to answer but she couldn't talk. She was scared. She heard the stranger's voice, a masculine voice, swear to himself. He bent down and looked at her, "Lady!" he yelled.  
  
Hikari's eyes fluttered open, "Hmm?" she managed to mutter.  
  
"Thank God," said the man as he took out his cell phone and called the paramedics, "I thought I killed you," he added.  
  
Hikari eyes closed again. It had all happen so fast. A person had grabbed her, she had tugged away as hard as she could, but the person's hand was strong yet, so familiar. Well, when the attempted kidnapper let go, she stumbled onto the street, and all she felt was pain when she rolled off the hood of the car. She tried to move her legs a pain shot through her. Hikari winced as she sat up, pain plaguing her waist, back, legs, and neck. The stranger put a hand on her back to prop her up. "Nani?" Hikari heard the stranger exclaim, "Hikari?"  
  
She looked up and saw a very familiar face. "Ahhh! Koushiro?"  
  
He retched for the fifth time, and he looked into the contents of the bag in front him and retched again. 'Stupid ship,' Yamato thought to himself, 'why am I on you anyways?' The ship wasn't a jet foil, but at least it wasn't an old junk either. It just seemed to toss in the waves a bit more than other boats would. Well it wasn't the ships fault either, there was a typhoon going on near Taiwan, so he couldn't blame anyone but nature. Yamato looked to his right and saw a man eating cup noodles! Here he his throwing up like there's no tomorrow and there's a man eating cup noodles while the ship bobbed up and down. But he noticed something awkward about the man. He was not eating them but sniffing them and drinking the soup bit by bit. Yamato looked more closely at the noodle-sniffing freak. He seemed, so familiar, the brown hair, the brown eyes, the foolish face. Suddenly, Yamato realized who the person was. "Eh?" Yamato shouted, "Daisuke?"  
  
The man sniffing the noodles stopped and abruptly turned his head. He saw the brown-eyed man's mouth turn into a huge grin. "Hey!" Daisuke yelled, putting his fingers in a v-shape, spilling his noodles all over his lap in the process.  
  
He stood there, silent, blinking in disbelief. There laid Mimi, high school sweetheart, and best friend, lying on the table.dead. Jyou took in a deep breath and pulled up a chair beside his immortally beloved and picked up her hand in his. Cold. Dead cold. He sniffled a bit and wiped a finger across his nose. He sat there, seconds seeming like minutes, minutes feeling like hours. He sat there, still, as if he was waiting for her to wake up. A nurse knocked on the door and came in, ready to aid him in the operations. "Dr. Kido I'm-"  
  
"Not now," Jyou interrupted, his voice stern. "Not now."  
  
He closed the door to the washroom. Looking around for something. He needed anything that could hurt someone. He needed anything that could kill someone. There was another person that he could take, take their life. Just like how they all took his. They never cared for him, thought he was meant to be alone. 'Well, when they die, they'll always be alone,' he thought, brown eyes reflecting in the mirror in front of him. 'Alone..'  
  
Koushiro walked out of the washroom of the java corner he had brought Hikari too. He wanted to call the ambulance, but she insisted that she was okay. Sitting down, he looked at Hikari who had eyes that were puffy and red. Looking down on the table he saw little droplets of water scattered across the marble surface like morning dew. "Eh? Daijobu?" he asked and Hikari looked up. Wiping her eyes, she smiled, "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm okay."  
  
"The table shows otherwise."  
  
"Heh," Hikari laughed a bit, "really, I'm fine."  
  
She wiped the table with the wrist of her coat, sniffling in the process. "Don't worry about anything," said Koushiro, "It'll all be okay. Well whatever you're worrying about, I'll be here don't worry."  
  
Hikari nodded and smiled at him. Koushiro stood up," I'm going to the car and get my laptop, need to work some things out okay?"  
  
Hikari nodded. Koushiro left and turned back and smiled at her. Leaning back Hikari tried to relax her head against the backboard. Instead, she hit another head behind her. "Ah! Gomen!" she exclaimed, but soon chocked on her words because the person behind her was Takeru with a very, very solemn face.  
  
Daisuke walked of the washroom on the ship. Grinning he said, "It smells really funny in there." 'Still as err. amusing as every,' thought Yamato as he smiled back. Well not a full smile, more of a shaky muscle spasm at the corner of his mouth. The ship tossed up and down in the waves and Yamato felt sick again. "Daijobu?" Daisuke asked, "You look a bit green." 'If I only had gills," thought Yamato, "then I wouldn't have to travel on this damned ship.' I ship began to slow down and reached Macao harbour. Looking out in the distance he could see the tall Bank of China tower erected on the shores of Hong Kong. It was getting dark already as he walked off the ship and into the harbour. He was hungry but he didn't think his stomach could handle a full meal at the moment. Instead, he bought a bit of ice cream and grabbed a taxi. He got into the vehicle and handed the driver the address to Sora's house. Sitting back, he looked for a seatbelt. Sitting up a bit, he looked under and around him. He used what bit of broken Chinese he new to ask the driver where the seat belts were, "Lai dee on chun dai hou jou bean aa?" "Relax you don't need any," the driver replied in plain English. Embarrassed that he had assumed that just because the person was Chinese, he would know no English at all, he said, "Sorry about that. Really? You don't need seatbelts." "Seatbelts are for safety not for rules," the driver replied sounding annoyed. Yamato decided to shut himself up for the rest of the ride. After about 15 minutes the driver pulled up to what seemed to be Sora's house. The rain that had begun a few minutes ago was running her house's image a bit, but he could still see the beauty of it. Sora had bought a house that imitated the old Victorian construction. It had a roof with tiles a brick brown colour and the walls were a light red. There was a balcony a floor up that was decorated with furniture, furniture that was getting wet. Grabbing his suitcase out of the back of the taxi, he handed the driver his fee and ran up the stairs to Sora's door. He hadn't seen her in such a long. Did he look okay? Was his hair screwed up from the rain? He remembered Sora dropping the phone, and there was no time to waste. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
Taichi walked out of the restaurant that he had just had dinner at and began walking down the street. The many cars of Macao never seemed to go home. Always busy, rushing, and with headlights blaring down the street. Looking into the stars of his night sky, his eyes reflected the light that was emitted from the streetlights and the moon. He missed her so much. He wanted to hold her in his arms again and looking into her red eyes for one more time. Just once more. If only she didn't hate him now. He'd been so selfish always loving a soccer ball more than he loved her. 'If only I hadn't been so foolish!' he thought banging his fist onto a handrail by the street. (Yes there are handrails beside the streets in Macao!) 'If I hadn't been such a fool I would still have her. She would still love me!' A saline drop of pain a sorrow leaked from his eye and splattered onto the ground. 'If only, if only, she would still love me.'  
  
He'd knocked twice. There hadn't been an answer. He knocked harder this time. "Sora?" he called out. He began knocking non-stop now, with both fists. "Just a minute!" he heard a feminine voice call out from above him. Stepping back, he looked up into a window. Using his hand to shield he saw something that almost made his nose bleed. There was Sora with her back towards him, and she was well without clothing. Yamato gasped and covered his eyes. 'I can't look,' he thought, 'that's perverted. Well maybe just a little peek.' He made a little crack in between his finger so he could look at the window again, but she was gone. "Hello? Is anybody here?" Sora was wearing a red robe and looking through the door she had opened. "Sora?" Yamato called out as rain pounded on his head soaking his hair. "Yama?" Sora yelled in surprise, "Come in, come in!" Yamato ran up the stairs almost slipping, he stammered into Sora's house. Shutting the door behind her, Sora ran to the closet to fetch Yamato a towel. Handing it to him, she asked, "What are you doing here?" Yamato began drying his hair and suddenly felt very awkward; he felt like he should of brought something with him. "Uh. I just came to check on you." "What?" "Yeah you know, to see if you were umm.okay." Yamato now felt very awkward. Suddenly, he sneezed. "Get in the living room, it's warmer there," Sora said, a frown appearing on her face, "you'll catch a cold soon if you stand here." Yamato followed Sora's lead into her living room, which was beautifully decorated with rugs and urns from different countries, and in the centre of the ceiling there hung a chandelier. They both sat down and they both were quiet for a while. Yamato opened his mouth so say something, but Sora got up and made her way to the kitchen. Turning she said, "Making tea, want some?" "Uh, yeah, sure, thanks." "Alright, be right back." Yamato slouched on the couch now noticed that he was dripping all over the floor and the couch he was seated on. "Uh, Sora?" he called out, "Mind if I use your washroom for a shower?" "Sure go ahead!" Sora yelled from the kitchen, "It's up the stairs and to your left!" Yamato opened his suitcase and picked up some clothes, toiletries, and a towel and made his way up the stairs. After he found the shower, he undressed, and got into the shower. Letting the water drop onto his body, he began to think of why he was here. He wanted to make sure Sora was all right, well he saw she was all right. Maybe he should ask her some questions later just to make sure. His mind began to wander about Sora, to Sora in a robe, to Sora without a robe. He felt the warm water running down his head. The Shower was different from the cold hard rain. 'Uh oh, hard.' Yamato thought. Blushing, he reached out and turned the water from warm to cold.  
  
'Damn it!' he thought as he peered thought the bushes. Some damn idiot had gone inside Sora's house. He couldn't go in now. 'Well that's just fine,' he thought, 'I will just find someone else to kill.' He turned around and made his way to the house of Inoue Miyako. 


End file.
